


Ten, którego szukał

by euphoria814



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2017, czy coś, euphoria się bawi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Coś cię trapi? – pyta nagle Napoleon. – Masz taką minę, po której ktoś zostaje postrzelony. Z przyjemnością przypominam, że nigdy to nie przytrafiło się mnie, ale dobra passa może się zakończyć. Wolę być przygotowanym.Należy najpierw przeczytaćObie strony muru





	Ten, którego szukał

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Zakazanych Pairingów :) Tego fandomu tak mało w naszym rodzimym języku, że totalnie wszystko wydaje się zakazane :D
> 
> Multifandom Bingo 2017: 22. Omega verse

Nie do końca wie co się zmieniło. Faktem jednak jest, że Napoleona nie ma przy nim, kiedy budzi się o poranku. Solo wychodzi jednak z łazienki, gdy Illya rozważa rozpoczęcie poszukiwań. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo mężczyzna tam był ani jakim cudem Napoleonowi udało się wyślizgnąć z łóżka tak, że się nie obudził.

Może już ufa mu odrobinę za bardzo.

Może już czuje się przy nim tak komfortowo, że zapomina, że obaj są szpiegami z przeciwnych stron barykady, jedynie tymczasowo z wspólnym celem.

Nie wie gdzie zmierzają. Nie sądzi, aby zimna wojna miała szybko się skończyć, a to oznacza, że pewnego dnia wróci za żelazną kurtynę, a Napoleon odejdzie z Gaby. Jest pewien, że Teller nie podąży wraz z nim, zrywając kontakty z kapitalistami. Jeśli zobaczy ją kiedykolwiek w Berlinie Wschodnim, będzie jego wrogiem i ta myśl nie jest przyjemna.

\- Coś cię trapi? – pyta nagle Napoleon. – Masz taką minę, po której ktoś zostaje postrzelony. Z przyjemnością przypominam, że nigdy to nie przytrafiło się mnie, ale dobra passa może się zakończyć. Wolę być przygotowanym.

Nie może nie wgapić się tępo w Napoleona. Ma nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie mówi wszystko. Nie chce, aby to się skończyło. Napoleon jest tym, kogo szukał całe życie. A przynajmniej tak wydaje mu się teraz. Nie wyobraża sobie, że mogliby stanąć naprzeciwko siebie jako wrogowie.

Napoleon ma rację. Nigdy go nie postrzelił. Może już wcześniej wiedział, czuł, że są dla siebie stworzeni.

Nie wie czy Solo zgadza się z nim.

Coś się zmieniło. Ma wrażenie, że wczoraj popełnił błąd, bo Napoleon zachowuje się w tej chwili dokładnie tak jak powinien. Dokładnie tak jak Illya wyobrażałby sobie to. I to samo w sobie jest złe.

Solo to genialny szpieg i manipulator. I przeważnie robi to, czego ludzie od niego oczekują. Gabby  może się na to nabierać, ale on wie lepiej. Zna Napoleona na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że to nie jest schematyczny omega, który postępuje ściśle według algorytmu. Solo jest trochę szalony – chociaż może nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie mogę być normalni – żyją w świecie, który podzielił się i wciąż tkwi w wojnie, która tak naprawdę istnieje i nie zarazem.

Nie wie w jaką Napoleon gra grę w tej chwili, ale nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak podążyć.

Wstaje i pozwala się osunąć prześcieradłu na podłogę. Jego kompletnie nagi, kiedy podchodzi do mężczyzny. Całują się krótko i Solo smakuje jak najgorsze z kłamstw.

***  
W jego ustach pojawia się gorycz, kiedy zastanawia się nad tym czy nie nasłano Solo na niego. Może chcą go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby go uwieźć – to właśnie Napoleon. To nie ma jednak do końca sensu. Solo nie ukrywałby przed nim swojej orientacji, gdyby tak było. Napoleon nie odsłoniłby się przed nim na żaden rozkaz.

Wiedza jest niebezpieczna. Wiedza zawsze może zostać wykorzystana. Obaj to wiedzą doskonale.

Napoleon zostawia po sobie trupy tych, którzy wiedzieli o nim za wiele. A jednak Illya żyje i gryzie go to. Nie wie jakie rozkazy ma Solo dokładnie. On swoje doskonale zna i nie podobają mu się. Oleg jednak przynajmniej gwarantuje mu powrót na tę stronę Żelaznej Kurtyny, po której nikt nie udaje kogoś, kim nie jest.

Wie, że Napoleonowi łatwiej udawać betę. Jakaż to jednak wolność, skoro musi to robić?

Illy nie rozumie ich wyborów.

***  
Są w Kairze i zastanawia się co Waverly ma tym razem dla nich. Teczka wydaje się nieprzyjemnie cienka, a to znaczy, że będą musieli zebrać informacje o celu sami. Illya nie lubi zbliżania się do ludzi w ten sposób.

 Może nie ma po prostu drugiej twarzy.

Może martwi go, że jest jedynym bez drugiej twarzy.

Widzi na własne oczy jak Gabby – do tej pory urocza i niewinna, przeistacza się pod wskazówkami Napoleona w kobietę pewną i drapieżną. Do tej pory uwodziła swoją bezbronnością. Nie wie co z tego jest przykrywką. Nie jest pewien, która Gabby jest prawdziwa.

Tym razem zostają z Napoleonem na czatach, obserwując i podsłuchując. To nic nowego, ale jednak nie mieli dla siebie czasu wcześniej i czuje się dziwnie z mężczyzną zamkniętym wraz z nim w nieoznakowanej furgonetce.

\- Nie ruszaj się, bo zagłuszasz – prycha omega.

\- Gdyby to był rosyjski sprzęt moglibyśmy grać w karty – odgryza się, bo to silniejsze od niego.

Napoleon rzuca mu rozbawione spojrzenie, ale cała sytuacja wydaje się idealnie wyreżyserowana. Przypomina mu to ich pierwszą wspólną misję. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego się tak bardzo cofnęli.

Napoleon ma sto twarzy.

I Gabby raczej też.

Nie wie w co grają.

***  
Nie wyobcowują go. Nigdy nie robią tego specjalnie. Kiedy jednak wracają do hotelu i Gabby opowiada Napoleonowi o tym jak przydały się jej jego wskazówki – Illya się gubi. Nie jest subtelny i nie rozpoznaje subtelności. Może myśleć jedynie o tym, że pierwszy raz będą współdzielić pokój z Napoleonem od poprzedniej misji. Kiedy przebywali krótko w Londynie nie odważyli się na spotkania.

Solo nie proponował, a on nie nastawał na to.

Teraz jednak są poza kontrolą. Jedyną, która mogłaby się domyślić – jest Gabby. A i ona miałaby problem z uwierzeniem w to, że Napoleon pozwalał mu się wziąć, że oddawał mu kontrolę i odsłaniał się aż tak bardzo. Illya sam wierzy w to coraz mniej.

Wszystko wydaje się jedynie snem teraz, kiedy widzi jak pozornie odprężony jest Napoleon, gdy wyjeżdżają windą na swoje piętro. Gabby zajmuje pokój tuż obok. Wciąż rozmawiają, ale Illya wie, że Solo jest nieobecny. Odpowiada, ale nie ma w tym ognia, nie ma w tym zainteresowania, jakby jego myśli były kompletnie gdzie indziej.

Illya chce wierzyć, że Napoleon nie może doczekać się tego, kiedy drzwi pokoju zamkną się za nimi.

Sam jednak nie wie czego oczekuje tak naprawdę.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym co się stało. Nie ma pojęcia też dlaczego się to zmieniło. Nie wie jaki błąd popełnił. Nie wie jak to naprawić.

Nie wie nawet czy nie przerwał tego, co zaczynało się między nimi rozwijać.

A może do Napoleona w końcu dotarło, że naprawdę są szpiegami z dwóch przeciwnych stron barykady. Dotąd Solo żartował z niego i ich pracy nie traktował poważnie. Kiedyś jednak musiało się to zmienić.

Gabby dalej wydaje się rozgorączkowana tym jak łatwo jej poszło. Nie rozumie o czym ona mówi, ale wie co to jest zadowolenie z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Z tym, że on nigdy nie będzie uwodził obcych agentów. Chyba nie chodzi tylko o to, że jest alfą, więc jest mniej podatny na adaptację. Zaczyna dostrzegać, że w nim samym jest coś takiego, co nie pozwala mu na jakąkolwiek zmianę, aby ktokolwiek go polubił.

Napoleon musi go zaakceptować zatem takim, jakim jest.

A jest świadom, że pewnie to niełatwe.

Od samego początku Gabby i Napoleon próbują go zmienić.

Otworzyli mu oczy, ale nie przestał być tym, kim był.

***  
Napoleon idzie pod prysznic, co nie jest niczym nowym. Ta rutyna, którą mają wypracowaną, jest złudna. Illya o tym doskonale wie. Jako alfa lubi schematy i kontrolę, którą mu dają. Solo organizuje ich czas w ten sposób, że pozornie ma władzę nad przestrzenią i kolejnością wydarzeń.

Nie wierzy w to nawet przez sekundę.

Zastanawia się czy Napoleon spróbuje go uwieść, kiedy wróci z łazienki. Widział już Solo w różnych sytuacji, podrywającego każdego. Zna schemat działania. Jest ciekawy czego trzeba, aby zwabić jego. Będzie obserwował ten spektakl z przyjemnością.

Kiedy jednak Napoleon wraca z łazienki, wydaje się inny – dziwny. Illya nie potrafi go rozgryźć. Jakby Solo podmieniono w czasie kilkuminutowego prysznica.

Napoleon pozornie spogląda mu prosto w oczy, ale wydaje się szukać tam odpowiedzi. A jednocześnie trzyma głowę wysoko, jego mięśnie są napięte, jakby gotował się do walki. Jakby rzucał Illyi wyzwanie.

Tak nie zachowuje się potulna omega.

Tak nie zachowuje się również przeważnie Solo.

Nie ma pojęcia jak się w tym odnaleźć.

\- Zarazo… - zaczyna i brzmi tak, jakby szukał tematu do rozmowy na siłę.

Illya odnosi wrażenie, że ktoś podmienił Solo. Napoleon został zastąpiony przez kogoś w łazience podczas kilkuminutowego prysznica. Może Amerykanie faktycznie natrafili na coś podczas lądowania na Księżycu i teraz istoty, z którymi nigdy nie miał do czynienia podmieniały ludzi.

Kopia jest niemal idealna.

\- Kowboju – rzuca, unosząc brew.

Wydawać by się mogło, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją, że Napoleon kompletnie mu ją oddał, co jest dziwne, bo nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Łazienka wolna – informuje go sztywno mężczyzna.

Ton głosu Solo jest z pozoru lekki, ale on słyszy więcej niż inni.

Wciąż nie wie co zrobił źle.

Wciąż nie wie czy cokolwiek zrobił źle.

Wstaje i przechodzi obok Napoleona bez słowa. Pozwala sobie zerknąć na mokrą skórę mężczyzny. Solo nie ma na sobie bielizny. Ręcznik zwisa nisko na jego biodrach.

Illya zamyka za sobą drzwi łazienki.

***  
Kiedy wraca do pokoju, światła są przygaszone. Szpiegowskie doświadczenie podpowiada mu, żeby sięgnąć po broń. Ma swoje własne schowki i wie, gdzie Napoleon ukrył swoje pistolety, a nawet jeden nóż.

Nic nie rusza się jednak w pokoju. Jego zmysły informują go o tym, że jedyna żywa istota znajduje się obecnie w jego łóżku.

Jest zaskoczony. Napoleon leży na boku przykryty, z zamkniętymi oczami. Wydawać mogłoby się, że śpi, ale Illya wie lepiej. Solo jest całkiem świadom i czeka.

Na niego.

Waha się zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy zanim zsuwa z siebie ręcznik, bo nie zamierza w nim przecież spać i kładzie się nago obok mężczyzny. Obraca się ostrożnie, udając, że nie chce obudzić Solo. Może grać w tę grę, ale w żadną inną.

Obejmuje więc delikatnie mniejsze ciało, przysuwając swoje biodra do całkiem kształtnego nagiego tyłka.

Jeśli Napoleon dostał rozkaz uwieść go – nie rozumie już z tego nic. Chociaż istnieje pewne wytłumaczenie, które przyprawia go o mdłości. Wie doskonale co zrobi z nim Oleg, jeśli zawiedzie. Nie  ma pojęcia co robią Amerykanie z omegami, które są już nieprzydatne lub nie wykonały zadania.

Napoleon w jego ramionach wydaje się jeszcze mniejszy.

Jeśli Solo chce podtrzymać iluzję, że udało mu się uwieść Illyę – może na razie udawać również to.

***  
Nie potrzebują słów. Kiedy budzi się rano, Napoleon jest w niego wtulony. Wie, że Solo śpi, a nie udaje. I może dlatego wierzy w to co widzi.

Hotel jest cichy. Życie nie zaczyna się tutaj wcześniej niż o dziesiątej. Ta część Kairu przeznaczona jest dla turystów, a to oznacza złudne bezpieczeństwo i wszelki wygody. Nie potrzebuje ani jednego, ani drugiego. To miejsce bardziej dla Napoleona i Gabby.

Nie czuje się tutaj swobodnie, ale o wiele lepiej mu teraz w ciszy. Z Napoleonem w ramionach.

Jest coś magicznego w dotyku skóry na skórze. Odnosi wrażenie, jakby ich serca biły naprzeciwko siebie. Nie prowadzą walki, ale uzupełniają się. Gdyby w świetle dnia to mogło być takie proste – byłby przeszczęśliwy.

Napoleon obraca się, a potem zaczyna go całować po ramieniu. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy Solo się ocknął i martwi go, że tego nie wyczuł. Mężczyzna wciąż nie otwiera oczu i chyba chce udawać, że tak naprawdę nie robią tego co robią.

Illya zaciska mocniej dłonie na jego ciele i zmusza go do spojrzenia w górę, wprost na niego.

Najchętniej powiedziałby coś jeszcze, ale jest coś takiego we wzroku Napoleona, że powstrzymuje słowa, które mają nadejść.

Całuje go więc, bo nie wie co miałby innego zrobić. Obraca ich tak, że Solo ląduje pod nim, ale tym razem nie chce brać. Chce chronić.

Napoleon drży, kiedy dochodzi.

***  
Kiedy nie mówią – wszystko wydaje się prostsze.

Solo nie rzuca mu wymownych cokolwiek sugerujących spojrzeń. Zachowują się tak profesjonalnie, że ma ochotę wyć. Gabby na szczęście docina mu raz po raz, komentując jego golfy. Odstaje od nich i do tego jest brutalny. Wie, że Teller docenia to jedynie, kiedy ktoś do niej strzela. Gabby nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale też odrobinę się go obawia. Próbowała z nim swoich sił i wie już, że z nim nie wygra. Gdzie kończy się jego cierpliwość.

Napoleon nigdy fizycznie go nie testował. Nigdy też nie sprawdzał jak daleko może się posunąć.

Waverly przydziela im kolejną sprawę, a on nie może się doczekać. Znów wyjeżdżają, a to oznacza kolejny hotelowy pokój. Nie mierzi go nawet za bardzo myśl, że tym razem to Napoleon jest ich przynętą. Nie planują, aby Solo uwodził alfę zamieszanego w handel tajnymi informacjami – tym razem wprost z rosyjskich laboratoriów badawczych.

Oleg poinformował go już, że ma za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do tego, żeby te dane trafiły w ręce Brytyjczyków i Amerykanów. Ma je zniszczyć. Waverly musi o tym wiedzieć, bo nie mruga nawet okiem, kiedy Illya mówi, że nie będzie tylko stał na czatach tym razem.

Do wymiany ma dojść na eleganckim przyjęciu w muzeum w Konstantynopolu. Tajne informacje mają zostać ukryte w podróbce jakiegoś dzieła. Napoleon jako specjalista w tej dziedzinie ma stwierdzić, który obraz nie jest oryginałem. W zależności od ceny – kupią go lub ukradną. Illya zamierza go po prostu zniszczyć.

Nie jest subtelny, ale nie najgorzej radzi sobie w towarzystwie. Gabby wisi na jego ramieniu i uśmiecha się do niego tak, jakby wcale nie była wściekła za to, że ponownie musi udawać jego narzeczoną. Wydaje się przez to sądzić, że ją degradują.

Obserwuje kątem oka jak Napoleon przemyka pomiędzy ludźmi. Nie musi nawet udawać omegi z doskonałym wyczuciem. Perfekcyjnie skrojony garnitur idealnie na nim leży. Jego włosy błyszczą. Jego uśmiech oślepia. Illya nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Może dlatego dostrzega moment, w który Napoleon spina się, kiedy dostrzega kogoś w tłumie.

Jego wzrok niemal od razu zaczyna szukać niebezpieczeństwa. Dostrzega alfę, który wpatruje się w Solo z niedowierzaniem, ale mężczyzna nie jest uzbrojony. To jeden z koneserów sztuki, którzy zostali zaproszeni na licytację.

\- Kłopoty – mruczy pod nosem, żeby ostrzec Gabby.

Zaczynają się przedzierać przez tłum, ale są spóźnieni. Tamten alfa staje naprzeciwko Napoleona z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Proszę, proszę… - cmoka mężczyzna. – Jeremy…

\- Danielu – rzuca Napoleon i wydaje się opanowany.

Gabby zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. Zatrzymują się i zaczynają obserwować jeden z obrazów, ale oboje wsłuchują się w rozmowę. Jeśli przykrywka Napoleona nie wypali, będą musieli się wycofać. Ten Daniel nie ma broni, ale pozostali i owszem. Nikt nie wydaje się jednak zwracać uwagi na nich. Wygląda to na spotkanie starych znajomych, chociaż Solo raczej nie jest szczęśliwy. Trudno orzec czy to dawny kochanek, czy Napoleon boi się odkrycia. Jego przykrywka na dzisiaj to Damien Walters.

Muszą odciągnąć Solo od jego znajomego albo upewnić się, że Daniel nie będzie rozmawiał z kimkolwiek. Illya może go ściągnąć tu i teraz.

Gabby ściska jednak boleśnie jego ramię, a to oznacza zapewne, że to jeszcze nie czas.

Zdaje się na nią, bo Teller ma lepsze wyczucie.

\- Nie mogłem o tobie zapomnieć… - podejmuje Daniel i Illya powinien był się tego spodziewać.

Nie wie ilu byłych kochanków miał Napoleon. Nie wie nawet czy ten szczególny to ktoś, który był celem Solo czy pochodził z życia Napoleona sprzed wcieleniem do CIA. Nie rozmawiają o tym okresie w życiu mężczyzny. W zasadzie nie dzielą się niczym w ogóle. Czasami tak łatwo o tym zapomnieć.

Bierze głębszy wdech, bo nie do końca chce usłyszeć, że tych dwóch łączyło coś szczególnego. Ma niemal nadzieję, że to był tylko kolejny cel.

\- Wciąż udajesz omegę? – pyta nagle Daniel, kompletnie wybijając go z równowagi. – Długo musiałem z siebie zmywać…

\- Zamknij się – wchodzi mu w słowo Napoleon.

Illya nie bardzo wierzy w to co widzi, ale Solo obraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Nigdy nie widział wcześniej Napoleona uciekającego, ale chociaż nie świszczą im nad głową kule, mężczyzna podwija pod siebie ogon i opuszcza pole walki.

Gabby u jego boku jest niewiarygodnie spięta, kiedy nasłuchuje.

\- Nie uwierzysz kogo spotkałem – rzuca Daniel do swojego kolejnego rozmówcy. – Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o tym dewiancie, którego wziąłem do łóżka? Jeremy właśnie wyszedł – prychnął alfa.

\- Facet przedstawił się jako Damien – prycha tamten.

\- Nie dziwię się, że zmienił nazwisko – śmieje się Daniel, a Illya nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Jesteś pewien, że…

\- O tak – ciągnie dalej Daniel. – Najpierw udaje potulnego jak baranek, ale uwierz mi na słowo, że jego tyłek nie zrobi się nigdy mokry. Początkowo sądziłem, że udawał omegę, żeby mnie okraść, ale on tak naprawdę chciał, żeby ktoś go dobrze…

Nie słyszy końca zdania, bo Gabby ciągnie go nagle w lewo. Nie wie jakim cudem przegapił fakt, że skoro Napoleon wyszedł, nikt im teraz nie wskaże celu. Wątpi, aby Solo miał wrócić. I coś dziwnie przewraca mu się w żołądku na samo wspomnienie podsłuchanej rozmowy.

Gabby nie wydaje się zaskoczona. I może on też nie powinien być. To przynajmniej wyjaśnia dlaczego Napoleon tak bardzo spiął się, kiedy nazwał go omegą.

Nie ma czasu rozważać tego dogłębniej, bo teraz nadszedł czas na jego ruch.

Wyciąga pistolet i zaczyna strzelać kolejno do każdego z obrazów. Zamieszanie jest potworne, ale dziurawi jeden po drugim, i kiedy jest już pewien, że nic nie zostało, ciągnie Gabby za sobą do wyjścia. Jeśli przez przypadek postrzelił Daniela – to nie było zamierzone.

A przynajmniej to powie Waverly’emu.

***  
Nie rozmawiają z Gabby o tym co usłyszeli. Nie komentują jednak również tego, czego są świadkami na misjach. Nie pyta jej jak to zaciągać głowy organizacji przestępczych do łóżka. Gabby jest niewielka, ale nie potrafiłby jej powstrzymać przed przywaleniem mu za to.

Rozstają się w milczeniu w windzie i dociera do niego, że nie usłyszeli słowa od Napoleona. Nie wie nawet czy Solo wrócił do hotelu na własną rękę, czy też aktualnie jest zbiegiem, którego będą ścigali po Europie, bo wie za wiele o tajnych misjach swojego kraju i tych, które mają za sobą jako drużyna.

Napoleon jednak siedzi w fotelu z twarzą w dłoniach. Jest tak zamyślony, że początkowo nie wie o jego obecności, ale potem nagle się prostuje i przybiera na twarz jedną z tych masek, których Illya nie potrafi przejrzeć.

\- Misja wykonana Zarazo? – pyta Solo jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Będziesz niepocieszony. Wiele dzieł uległo zniszczeniu – mówi, bo Napoleon i tak się dowie z gazet albo z raportu.

Solo odpręża się na krótką chwilę, zapewne myśląc, że od tej pory będą grali w tę grę. Illya ma ich jednak dość. Długo szukał i nareszcie znalazł rozwiązanie. Jeszcze nie wie jak się z tym czuje, ale podejrzewa, że nie dojdzie do tego szybko.

Prawda jest taka, że nie wie czy to ma znaczenie kim jest Napoleon.

Solo spogląda na niego mniej pewnie i bardziej podejrzliwie, kiedy zapada między nimi cisza. Bardziej znajome byłoby, gdyby mężczyzna był w samym ręczniku. Napoleon jednak został w swoim doskonale skrojonym garniturze, który zapewne ma stanowić jakiegoś rodzaju tarczę. Jakby mógł się przed nim ochronić.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś alfą – przyznaje Illya, bo to powinno być powiedziane.

Oczy Napoleona rozszerzają się, kiedy padają te słowa. Każdy boi się jakiejś prawdy. Illya doskonale to rozumie. Kiedy robi krok w stronę Solo, ten wyciąga broń i celuje do niego. Zatem chroni go już nie tylko warstwa ubrania.

Illya nie może nie westchnąć. I robi kolejny krok, a potem następny. I nie spuszcza wzroku z Napoleona, który wycofuje się za fotel wciąż z wyciągniętym pistoletem.

Zbliża się powoli aż stają twarzą w twarz, a lufa dotyka jego koszuli, którą Gabby wybrała tego ranka w sklepie hotelowym.

Napoleon jednak nie strzela.

\- Jesteś fatalnym szpiegiem – informuje go, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Solo wydaje się niemożliwie spięty i Illya rozumie w czym rzecz. Wszystko, czego doświadczył przez ostatnie kilka tygodni zaczyna mieć sens. Napoleon sądził, że był świadom z kim kładł się do łóżka. A on pomylił go z omegą, co jednocześnie było złe, ale doskonałe, bo mogli nadal dalej sypiać. Z łóżka żaden alfa nie wywaliłby omegi takiego jak Napoleon.

Illya nie chce tego w ten sposób ciągnąć.

Może Napoleon sądzi, że zaraz stanie się coś gorszego niż nieprzyjemne słowa, które musiał wcześniej usłyszeć. Illya nie był znany ze swojej cierpliwości i opanowania. Jego samego dziwi, że jego dłonie drżą.

Odbiera broń Napoleonowi, bo to rozsądne w tej chwili.

A potem popycha Solo na najbliższą ścianę tak mocno, że jedna z książek spada z półki.

Napoleon nie wydaje się nawet zaskoczony. I nie broni się.

\- Tego oczekujesz? – pyta, a potem bierze kolejny wdech i całuje mężczyznę, bo nie potrafi inaczej.

Napoleon zamiera na krótką chwilę, a potem ostrożnie dołącza, w końcu obejmuje go ramionami. Illya czuje jego palce wędrujące po jego plecach. Czuje jak Napoleon rozluźnia się pod nim, pozwalając się zbliżyć do siebie nareszcie.

Przesuwa ich w stronę łóżka ostrożnie i uważając na każdy krok, który robią. Kieruje Napoleonem tak, aby ten usiadł i pozwala sobie na oderwanie się od tych ust, które nabiegły krwią od pocałunków. Solo spogląda jednak na niego o wiele przytomniej, niż chciałby.

Może powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie był dobry w słowach. Powoli do niego zresztą dociera, że nie wie co powinno wydostać się z jego ust, kiedy w głowie ma taki mętlik. Gdyby ktoś spytał go o związki alf z alfami, nie miałby zdania. Nie sądziłby, że to coś dla niego. A jednak Napoleon siedzący na jego łóżku i te noce, które spędzili razem to coś, czego chce.

Wie, że Solo oczekuje walki. Może sądził, że Illya wścieknie się i zacznie siać zniszczenie. Jakoś łatwo mu jednak zaakceptować fakt, że jedną z setek twarzy Napoleona jest również ta; alfa, który chce należeć do kogoś. Idealnie się dopasowali, bo Illya od zawsze chciał, aby ktoś do niego należał. Obawia się, że gdyby powiedział to na głos, Gabby oburzyłaby się. Napoleon jednak zrozumiałby go doskonale.

Dlatego zsuwa z ramion Solo marynarkę i łapie się na tym, że nie do końca wie co zrobić z krawatem. Dotąd Napoleon zawsze był nagi, kiedy kładli się razem. Nie rozbierał Solo wcześniej.

Chyba Napoleon jest tego świadom, bo dotyka ostrożnie jego dłoni, kiedy nakierowuje je na węzeł przy swojej szyi. Pomaga mu poluzować krawat i zabiera się za rozpinanie swoich własnych guzików. Robi to tak szybko, że Illya zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że to wyścig. Albo Napoleon sądzi, że to jednorazowa okazja i zamierza wycisnąć z tego tyle, ile może.

\- Przestań – rzuca zatem, a potem napiera na drugiego alfę, rozkładając go płasko na swoim łóżku.

A potem zaczyna odpinać guzik po guziku, leniwie i wolno, zostawiając pocałunki na każdym centymetrze odkrytej skóry aż wyszarpuje resztki koszuli ze spodni Solo. Klatka piersiowa Napoleona unosi się i opada, kiedy mężczyzna nerwowo bierze coraz głębsze wdechy. Illya nie zamierza się jednak zatrzymywać. Może dać Napoleonowi to, czego mężczyzna chce. Weźmie dla siebie ile będzie w stanie również.

Całuje przez bokserki wzwiedziony członek, ciesząc się odgłosami, które słyszy. Napoleon niczego nie mówi, ale jego ciało śpiewa. Solo poddaje się jego rękom i ustom, i to jest po prostu cudowne samo w sobie. Nie jest ważne czy Napoleon jest betą, omegą czy alfą. To kompletnie niczego nie zmienia, bo jest dokładnie tym kim jest. Jego siła i zdecydowanie nie zależy od statusu.

Rozbiera Napoleona, a potem sięga do własnej koszuli.

\- Nie musisz… - zaczyna Solo.

\- Nie zostanę w ubraniu – wchodzi mu w słowo i spogląda w dół na rozciągniętego pod nim mężczyznę. – To oznaka szacunku – decyduje się wyjaśnić w końcu. – Nie zostanę w ubraniu – powtarza uparcie i ma nadzieje, że do Napoleona dociera co chce przez to powiedzieć.

Nie robią tego na tylnym siedzeniu jego samochodu. Solo nie jest anonimową dziwką spotkaną w Sankt Petersburgu.

Napoleon spogląda na niego zaskoczony, a potem wydaje się rozluźniać w oczach. Kiedy na policzkach alfy pojawia się rumieniec, wie też że został dobrze zrozumiany. Cieszy go, że nareszcie są na tej samej stronie długiej opowieści o docieraniu się i nieporozumieniach.

Rozbiera się powoli i metodycznie. Nie musi się nigdzie spieszyć. Chce też, aby Napoleon na niego patrzył, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy jest świadom tego z kim jest. Drugi alfa przesuwa wzrokiem po jego mięśniach i nie poświęca uwagi jego bliznom. Wie, że ciało Napoleona jest równie poznaczone. I również nie pyta.

Kiedy całuje go po raz kolejny, nie ma pośpiechu. Nie stara się, aby obaj doszli w ciągu najbliższych trzech sekund. Przesuwa palcami po ramionach Napoleona, znacząc ścieżki, które chce poznać. Wytycza całkiem inne szlaki ustami. Ciało pod nim wydaje się ożywać na nowo, jakby dotąd było jedynie uśpione i rozumie ten ból, kiedy dociera do niego, że wcześniejsza samotność się skończyła.

***  
Kiedy zaczynają ponownie oddychać spokojnej, a ich ciała cichną, Illya nie może zmusić się do tego, aby zabrać z Napoleona dłonie. Odnosi wrażenie, że słyszy za ścianą dość charakterystyczny dźwięk. Może się mylić, ale chyba Gabby upewniała się, że się jednak nie powystrzelają i nie wie jak się czuć z tym, że ona wie.

Napoleon zerka na niego i otwiera usta. Solo ma zawsze pod ręką tysiące słów.

\- Śpij. Jutro zmyjesz mi głowę za zniszczenie dzieł sztuki, które jest niepowetowaną stratą dla tego świata – rzuca.

Zamyka oczy i myśli, że nie musi już w nic grać.

 


End file.
